Mistypelt
"It's annoying! I feel fine, but my coughing isn't letting me do things!" --Mistypaw after coughing during a training session (The Suspected Warrior, page 109) Mistypelt '''is a gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: '''ThunderClan Names '''Kit: '''Mistykit '''Apprentice: '''Mistypaw '''Warrior: '''Mistypelt Family '''Mother: '''Furrypelt '''Father: '''Firepelt '''Foster Mother: '''Gingerheart '''Foster Father: '''Bramblethorn '''Brothers: '''Rockfall, Foxfoot '''Foster Brother: '''Squirreltail '''Foster Sister: '''Icepelt Education '''Mentor: '''Hollytuft Book Apperances '''Living: ''Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the ''A Merged World ''Arc: ''Forbidden Love: Coming Soon ''The Suspected Warrior: ''Coming Soon ''Revenge of the Darkness: ''Coming Soon ''Warriors of Suffering'' Gallery mistykit.jpg|Kit Version Mistypaw.jpg|Apprentice Version Mistypelt.warrior.png|Warrior Version Trivia *The author did not decide her eye color until she found a cat with her decided fur color on Google *She has kittypet blood because her mother, Furrypelt, was originally a kittypet *She has Twoleg blood because her mother, Furrypelt, was originally a Twoleg *She has SkyClan blood because her great-grandfather, Tigerstar, is descended from Gorseclaw Kin 'Father: ' :Firepelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Mother: ' :Furrypelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Foster Father: ' :Bramblethorn: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Foster Mother: ' :Gingerheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Brothers: ' : Rockfall: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Foxfoot: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) '''Foster Brother: : Squirreltail: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Foster Sister: ' : Icepelt: Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering) 'Grandfathers: ' : Smoky: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Bramblestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Grandmothers: ' : Silky: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Squirrelflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Grandfathers: : Tigerstar: Deceased, No Residence : Firestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: ' : Goldenflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Sandstorm: Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' : Pinestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Jake: Deceased, Unknown Residence : Smallear: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Nutmeg: Status Unknown : Speckletail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' : Adderfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Sweetbriar: Deceased, Unknown Residence : Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Harepounce: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Robinwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: ' : Flashnose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Uncles: ' : Bramblethorn: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Alderclaw: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) '''Aunts: : Sparkheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Gingerheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Aunts/Uncles: : Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown Half-Aunt: ' : Hazeltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Half-Uncles: ' : Berrynose: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Mousewhisker: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Aunts: ' : Tawnypelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Leafpool: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Half-Uncles: ' : Swiftpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hawkfrost: Deceased, No Residence : Tadpole: Deceased, Unknown Residence 'Great-Half-Aunt: ' : Mothwing: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Unnamed kits: Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Princess: Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) : Unnamed kits: Status Unknown : Nightkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mistkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' : Socks: Status Unknown : Scourge: Deceased, Unknown Residence : Snowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' : Mistlekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ruby: Status Unknown : Ferncloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Dustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ravenpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Patchpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Frostfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : One-eye: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: ' : Daisytoe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Nephew: ' : Wolfkit: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Nieces: ' : Stripekit: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Leafkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Cousins: ' : Icepelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Squirreltail: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Tigerheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Dawnpelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Juniperfur: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Strikeclaw: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Sleekpelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Jayfeather: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Lionstar: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Hollyleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Fernsong: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Hollytuft: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Sorrelstripe: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Brackenfur: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Cinderpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brightheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Thornclaw: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Molepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Poppyfrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Cinderheart: Living (as of Warriors of Suffering) : Seedpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Lilyheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Molewhisker: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Cherryfall: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Leafbreeze: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Larkspirit: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Honeyfur: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Deerpaw: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Robinpaw: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Whitewing: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Dewnose: Living (As of Warriors of Suffreing) : Ambermoon: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Snowbush: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Dovewing: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Ivypool: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Sunstripe: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Brightpelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Cloudheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Cloudtail: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Spiderleg: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Birchfall: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Icecloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Foxleap: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Toadstep: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rosepetal: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Graystripe: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Stormfur: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Bumblestripe: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Blossomfall: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Briarlight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Pine That Clings to Rock: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Lark That Sings at Dawn: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Sandstorm: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Mousefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Runningwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Distant Ancestors: ' : Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Spottedlpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Quotes 'Mistykit: '"How'd you know all that?" 'Foxkit: '"Um, I was listening to the elders' stories while you guys were napping." 'Mistykit: '"Oh, okay." --Mistykit and Foxkit after Foxkit explained about Bluestar (Forbidden Love, ''page 95) "''Woah! That's amazing! How'd you do it?" --Mistykit after seeing Foxkit's drawing of Leafpool (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 26) "''Nice catch, Mistypaw." --Furrypelt complimenting her daughter (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 82) '''Furrypelt: '"Are you okay, Mistypaw?" 'Mistypaw: '"I'm fine." --Furrypelt after Mistypaw almost got hit by a flaming tree (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 90) Ceremonies Mistypaw's Apperntice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Icekit, Squirrelkit, Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Mistykit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistypaw. Hollytuft, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Cloudtail, and have shown yourself to be enthusiastic and brave. You will be mentor to Mistypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." '''Everyone: ''Icepaw! Squirrelpaw! Mistypaw! Rockpaw! Foxpaw!''" Reference: ''The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 38-40 : Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Warriors